Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of electric power, and more particularly to a method for electric power construction warning and a device thereof
Description of Related Arts
With the development of society, electricity also experienced rapid development. People's demands for as well as dependence on electricity are increasing, and people want to have qualified and uninterrupted power supply services. Therefore, power repair and maintenance have been increasingly important. In the construction of electric power repair, only construction workers with full power safety knowledge know how to prevent electric shock. Unfortunately, during construction, many passers-by will unconsciously get close to the charged equipment under the impact of curiosity, bringing security risks. Therefore, the construction should be accompanied with safety warning or guardrail, in order to keep the passers-by away. Conventional guardrails are large, and are difficult to transport with a huge number.